Eos
Category:Groups Eos (named after Eosinophil) is an anti-Inkling group formed in the wake of the Locksmouth Incident, headed first by Jersey Wild, and secondly by Garrison Clarke. History Eos was born by gathering humans who rejected the idea of Inkling co-operation. They engaged in highly illegal activities to arm and train their members to become a fighting force, using non-lethal, kinetic weaponry to combat the Inkling threat wherever it may emerge. When Echelon gained traction in Locksmouth after defeating Osoth, Eos stayed back and prepared its forces with the intent to strike when they saw an opening. However, when Duplex appeared in Harbington, they saw an opportunity to gain a foothold and support from the citizenry there, who had locked down the dome as a precaution. Conspiring with inside forces, Eos staged an alien attack on Harbington that they dispatched, gaining the public trust. They initiated Martial Law upon the dome, and installed themselves as protectors, while denouncing and challenging the public perception of Natalie Grayswift and Echelon in Locksmouth. Echelon fought back, not backing down in spite of the narrative being turned against her by Eos' continued efforts. They attempted to use Duplex, and by extension its host, Quincey Abram, as a bargaining chip and subsequent justification to attack Echelon in Locksmouth. There, it became clear that Eos was working with a small sect of Inklings to capture other Inklings, and by use of force and hostage threats, they kidnapped Natalie and Quincey. With the help of Casey Ducibus and Detective Paris Marcello, the remaining Inklings tracked Eos to an old Medieval House manor in the wilderness, and once there they fought to free their allies and take down Eos once and for all. They battled the Inklings Haze and Polaris, as well as Eos forces. In the end, it was revealed that Eos was controlled by Jersey Wild, a well-connected mogul, who hosted the Inkling Vor, who had plans of his own to wipe out the Inkling race. Using shading, Natalie battled with Vor, and it was Jacent who dealt the final blow. Jersey Wilde and Polaris and Haze's hosts (Dr. Julian Belfourd and Remi Brokowvski, respectively) were taken into custody by Locksmouth Police and brought up on charges of terrorism. A small number of the remaining Eos forces escaped the encounter, with the rest being likewise arrested. Some time later, Eos returned under the new leadership of Garrison Clarke, during Epheral's invasion of Harbington. Once again, they attempted to forcibly install themselves as protectorates of the dome, only to be met this time with resistance from the people of Harbington. In a resulting confrontation, Garrison was severely injured, and following that several of Eos' members were killed by Epheral. It was then that the last remaining members of Eos surrendered their weapons and turned themselves in to the police to be brought up on charges. They assisted briefly in the resistance against Epheral, but upon vacating Harbington, it is believed they were arrested and Eos was no more. House Caduceus An investigation by Detective Paris Marcello found that Eos was funded by ties to the Lo-Tec Incorporated, who acted as a large net of manual labour services and companies, ranging from plumbing to construction, to landscaping to shipping goods, and provided services to almost every dome and even The Ring. The company was owned by Jersey Wild, who had supposedly passed away at age 103 before The Locksmouth Incident. Marcello discovered that even before Osoth's invasion, Eos had been making moves to stockpile weaponry in the event of an unspecified global catastrophe. They replicated and built illegal weapons and armor, and began providing aggressive enhancements to their volunteers under the guise of medicine, to transform them into combat-capable super soldiers. They utilized inside connections to smuggle their ill-gotten goods, and even their soldiers on the Ring for drop-off to other domes. When Marcello's investigation proved that Jersey Wild was still orchestrating the effort despite supposedly being dead, further investigating into the man himself turned up more startling revelations. Jersey Wild descended from a long line of a Neo-Medieval Noble House known as House Caduceus. It was well-known for its efforts to seize power early in Post-Splice history by gathering the most people under its banner, and it aggressively pushed for Monarchical Rule with its members sitting as leaders. "He who has the numbers, has the power," was their motto, and it put them at odds with every other House as they aggressively expanded to be one of the larger. Eventually, their hold on their people weakened, and their power fell from under them, and House Caduceus fell. It was one of the first Houses to fall. Its members still lived, however, and still held their dreams of changing the world structure so that the strong would lead the weak. To that end, it was revealed that Jersey Wild's efforts against the Inklings was a double-play with the secondary goal of vouching for power and control for the sake of human protection. Vor had used this ambition to further his own goals of eliminating the Inklings, and joining together they pushed to have their dreams realized. In the end, Vor threw it all away, betraying his own subordinates in an attempt to destroy Echelon, and lost it all for his trouble. Lo-Tec's assets were seized in the interest of the public, and anyone connected to House Caduceus became subjected to long-standing investigations.